Today's computing device user has access to a wide variety of content. Much of this content is “rich content”, in that it consists of a combination of different types of content, including images, text, audio, video, animations, and so on. There are a number of challenges associated with enabling a user to navigate through such rich content, such as allocating device resources that are utilized during the navigation.
For example, as a user visually navigates through content, additional content is presented to the user as part of the navigation experience. Presenting the additional content to the user typically involves retrieving the additional content from some type of storage, converting the additional content into a form that can be displayed, and then displaying the additional content to the user. This process can consume significant resources and if resources are not sufficient, the quality of the navigation experience can be diminished.